Review Button
by KBerry
Summary: The characters find out about the loss of the old review button! Even in Death may it be Triumphant...XD


**Everyone. I'm sure you've noticed the tragic loss of the review button. **

**This is set nowhere, really. Imagine a random room if you want. I'm too sad to create somewhere. Review if you can bear it ;)**

***This fic is dedicated to the Review Button***

* * *

KBerry: *runs in, holding a laptop* GUYS! IT'S AWFUL!

Larten: *looks up from card game he's playing with Gavner* What is wrong?

Darren: Is it the vampaneze?

Gavner: Who's died now? Is there no RELIEF?

KBerry: *with teary eyes* No...it's horrible...I can't believe it...

Kurda: What's wrong? Tell us, we're your friends.

Steve: I'm not.

Darren: Shut UP Steve!

Larten: I agree. I hate the fact that I am in the same...'fandom' as you.

Steve: *snarls* Come over here and say that-

KBerry: Steve, shut up! The reason I'm upset is because...*wails* The review button's changed again and I don't like iiiit!

Darren: ...

Steve: ...

Larten: ...

Gavner: ...

Kurda:... *bursts into tears*

KBerry: *also starts to cry and hugs Kurda* I know, I know! *sobs onto his shoulder*

Steve: It's. A. BUTTON!

KBerry: Not anymore! Now it's...it's a weird box thingy! I MISS THE BUTTOOONNNNN! *sobs*

Larten: -_- It is only a device that allows you to comment on people stories.

KBerry: But it was such an amazing button, and it's changed! It used to be purply bluey...then it became too big and dark blue and square!

Darren: I like blue. Is it still blue?

KBerry: No, it's now just a plain white box!

Darren: *sadly* Oh.

Kurda: *collapses on the floor, still crying bitterly over the button*

Gavner: *looks at him* He is way too soft.

Larten: Everyone, I do not see what the fuss is about.

KBerry: Larten. When I first came, there was a nice, blue-ish, small review button. I liked that button. Really, I did. And now I'll never see it again, and new people on the site will never have known it in all its glory-

Steve: Once again, can I point out that it's a button-

KBerry: *throws shoe at him* SSSSH! Anyway, that first button was replaced by a big, blue, square thing that I did not like! But that was fine. Because at least it was a button. But now, there's a massive, boring white box at the bottom of the page! Can you believe it? But maybe my first button wasn't even the first. Maybe there were other buttons before that button. Maybe this box is actually the old box thing that may have been before the first button! Maybe there were other buttons! There could have been! They could have been blue or orange or green or pink or YELLOW! THE BUTTON COULD HAVE BEEN YELLOW AND I WOULD HAVE NO IDEA! YELLOW! OR EVEN MULTI-COLOURED!

Steve: She's officially lost it!

Darren: You can talk.

Steve: AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? *pulls out gun* TELL ME WHAT YOU MEANT OR I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE, SHAN!

Darren: *sighs*

*meanwhile, Kurda and I are crying our eyes out in a pathetic heap on the floor*

KBerry: It's just...*sniffles*...I can't trust this site anymore...you know?

Kurda: IT CHANGES SO MUCH! *blows nose loudly* I mean, there was no WARNING-

KBerry: It was so sudden!

Kurda: I know!

KBerry: I just wish I could click it one last time...

Larten: *rolls eyes* For the sake of the Gods, get over it!

Darren: ...*wipes eyes and sniffs, then stares at the ceiling, blinking back tears*

Larten: *notices* Darren? Not you too!

Darren: I...I'm fine. I...it's just...I've lost so much. I never expected to lose the review button-

Larten: Oh for goodness sake...

Darren: Well, I didn't! It's gone, Mr Crepsley, and it will never come back! *struggles to hold back tears*

Steve: *with laptop* Hey! The old button's back!

Us: REALLY?

Steve: ...HA, no, just messing with ya! *sticks out tongue*

KBerry: That was an evil trick Steve! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!

Steve: *laughs* Yet, somehow, I'm not!

Kurda: *sniffles* The button needs a funeral.

Darren: I agree...

Larten: IT IS A BUTTON!

Steve: I think it needs a funeral.

Larten: You did not a moment ago!

Steve: I didn't like being on your side.

*later, in the hall of Cremation in vampire mountain, we watch as a rougly drawn picture of the review button lays in the pit and Paris stands up*

Paris: *clears thoat* Its name was...er...

KBerry: Review Button.

Paris: Right. *loudly* Its name was Review button.

Everyone: *chants* Its name was Review button.

Paris: It died...with honour, I suppose.

Everyone: It died with honour.

Paris: May its spirit- or...um, data find computerised Paradise.

Everyone: May its spirit or data find computerised Paradise.

Paris: *lights picture of the button on fire*

KBerry: *sniffs* Even in death may it be trimphant.

Larten: How was it in any way TRIUMPHANT? It was a BUTTON!

Gavner: Honestly Larten, stop being so disrespectful! That button might not have meant much to you but it did to us!

Larten: *mutters angrily then sighs* I am sorry. *looks as another picture is brought out* Wait, what?

KBerry: This is the funeral for the other button.

Larten: I do not know if I can sit through it again.

Kurda: *wailing* Me neither!

Larten: Only because it was so ridiculous.

Paris: *begins second speech* Its name was Review button point-supposedly-but-might-not be-two.

Everyone exept Larten, who is muttering about 'ridiculous situations': Its name was Review button point-supposedly-but-might-not be two.

Paris: It died with honour.

Everyone: It died with honour.

Paris: May its spirit or data find computerised Paradise.

Everyone: May its spirit or data find computerised Paradise.

Paris: *sets it on fire*

Darren: So that's it. The button's... gone.

Kurda: The second one was so young...

KBerry: At least the button is immortalised here now. Perhaps future readers will come accross this fic and read of the old button. It will be remembered.

Larten: I need a drink...

Darren: I think I might be able to accept the new review box. Eventually.

Kurda: That's right Darren. Be strong.

KBerry: *randomly kisses Larten*

Steve: ...EWWWWW.

KBerry: Shut up, I love him!

Gavner: I can't believe you. All this time I thought you were sane, then I find out you're one of THEM.

KBerry: ...'them'?

Gavner: Insane Larten fangirls.

Larten: It is not that insane for someone to love me.

Darren: *laughs hysterically until Larten's glare unnerves him* Well, um...

Gavner: *tried to hold back laughter*

Larten: Both of you, shut up!

KBerry: I love you Larten...

Darren: I'm going. Definately going.

Gavner: So am I.

Steve: Yeah, I better get back to my plans to kill Darren and Creepy.

Darren: ...-_-

KBerry: No, wait! One last thing. I've written a poem about the review button to honour its memory.

Larten: ...I do not even question it any more.

KBerry: _Oh button, you were so very blue,_

_There was never a button as fantastic as you,_

_You were always there and the end of the page day after day,_

_It was such a shock when you went away._

_Oh button, how I miss you,_

_And I know others will miss you too,_

_With a click you would allow me to send a review,_

_It's just not the same with the box that's new._

_Oh button,_

_Will I ever see you again? _

_If I did, how, when? _

_I miss you, I do_

_To make myself happier I must hit Steve with a shoe._

_Oh button, _

_The new box is just not the same,_

_Although I will still review once again,_

_You will still be in my thoughts_

_Oh button, farewell..._

_Oh, and I would have invited Vancha to the funeral but I was afraid of the smell._

Darren: ...That was...

Kurda: BEAUTIFUL!

KBerry: *sniffs and smiles* Really?

Gavner: It really was!

Larten: ...

Steve: But isn't there still a button? *points at screen* There, under the box, it says 'post review'-

KBerry: *hits him with shoe* IT'S NOT THE SAME!


End file.
